


Head Over Feet

by sleepyowlet



Series: Proverbial Branwen - Illustrations and other related art [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branwen and Loghain enjoying some languid nookie-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Feet




End file.
